


Burn With You

by magicathstewart (avidfangirllife)



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow series - Gemma T. Leslie
Genre: (mention) - Freeform, Accidental Cuddling, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Blood, Boys Kissing, Canon Compliant, Comfort, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dancing, Drunk Simon, Fights, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, M/M, Massage, Minor Character Death, Nightmares, POV Multiple, Post-Canon, Sharing a Bed, Sleeping Together, Slow Dancing, Swearing, drunk baz
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-04-30 18:50:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5175611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avidfangirllife/pseuds/magicathstewart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is going to be a collection of my filled tumblr prompts!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Snowbaz with “Look at me - just breathe, okay?”

**Author's Note:**

> Snowbaz with “Look at me - just breathe, okay?”
> 
> I went with a college roommates AU for this one because I wanted to try something different. I hope that’s okay and that you don’t hate it.

Simon had managed to keep his panic attacks a secret from Baz for the entirety of their first semester together at University with overwhelming success. The two of them didn’t quite get on so well, and Simon didn’t need the boy holding this over his head. Besides, Baz was probably the last person that could get through to him during one of his worse episodes.

But then one day, Simon gets the call from his dad while Baz is _in the room with him_  so really there’s nothing he could have done to avoid this.

He lowers the phone slowly and tries to catch his breath, which is hard because his lungs are suddenly failing him. Black spots cut across his vision and hot tears start streaming down his cheeks. As he gasps for breath, he clutches at his chest. He needs to get his shirt off. He needs to get out of here. He needs to be anywhere but here. “ _Off_ ,” he tries to say, still tearing at the shirt that feels like it is choking him, but all that comes out is a ragged breath.

Baz is in front of him immediately, using steady hands to pull the shirt over Simon’s head carefully. He then took Simon’s face in his hands and began trying to talk him down.

Simon did not let the fact that Tyrannus Basilton Grimm-Pitch, his evil roommate, was the one helping him shock him further. Instead, he squeezed his eyes shut and tried to hear whatever the boy was saying through the ringing in his ears.

“Breathe, Simon, breathe. Deep breaths. You’re okay. You’re going to be okay.”

The words manage to break through the ringing, and Simon’s vision is clearing up, but he still can’t breathe. Then another set of lips touch his and what little function he was able to get out of his lungs stops altogether.

Baz pulls away rather quickly, face bright red, but his expression is still soft. “Look at me - just breathe, okay?”

And suddenly, Simon can.

 

* * *

 

 

It was a huge risk going in for the kill with a kiss like that. Baz knows this. And yet, he couldn’t help himself. Simon was in trouble. What was he supposed to do? Nothing? Sure, maybe  _kissing him_  was a bit extreme, but it worked; so, in the grand scheme of things it definitely  _could_  have gone worse.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Baz asks, because apparently he’s going to deal with the whole kissing situation by ignoring it completely. Smooth move, Baz.

“My Nanny, oh god that makes her sound so old, but she isn’t, wasn’t, it shouldn’t have happened, she was still young, I don’t-”

“Simon.”

“Ebb. She’s dead. She practically raised me. She lived in my house since I was five and took care of me because my dad was never around. And my mom died giving birth to me. And now she’s gone too and I-” The words cut off and Snow breaks down into tears. Real tears this time. Baz still doesn’t like it, but at least this time it’s not whatever the hell it was that happened before. That shit was scary. He doesn’t want to ever deal with that again.

There’s really nothing to say to that. Baz knows because he’s been there when his own mother died years ago. Nothing anyone says can really help. It’s what people  _do_  that makes a difference.

So he sits there and lets Simon cry to him. He pulls Simon’s head down to his own shoulder and lets the boy soak his shirt with tears. He runs his fingers through the back of the head of bronze curls and down the boy’s back. He lets himself be weak because he’s already kissed Simon and if they’re not talking about that, they can  _not talk_  about this too.

When Simon finally stops crying, he pulls back and looks at Baz. There’s something different behind his eyes. Softer. Less guarded.

“You called me Simon.”

Baz doesn’t answer. He doesn’t know how. Does he make a snarky comment and go back to the way things were before? Does he shrug it off like it was nothing? This is a slip Snow isn’t going to let go. He was ready to just not talk about it.

“Twice,” Simon continues.

“I-” Baz starts, but can’t find any words to complete the sentence.

“I liked it. You should call me Simon more.”

_I would, but I love the taste of your name on my lips too much I’m sure I’d never be able to stop._  Baz can’t say that. Snow would probably run screaming.

“We’ll see, Snow. We’ll see.”


	2. "Please come get me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> same verse as the last one :)

Simon has to get out of here. He doesn’t like fighting with his best friend. He and Penelope never fight. That is the beauty of their friendship. He doesn’t even know how it happened; just that one moment they were laughing and joking and the next there was yelling and his best friend was shoving him through her door.

He sits down on the hallway floor and pulls out his phone. Usually when he’s upset, he calls Penelope. Clearly  _that’s_  out of the question. Instead he opens his contacts list and a name close to the top calls out to him. He doesn’t think twice and presses the green call button.

 

* * *

 

Baz’s phone vibrates in his pocket. He knows it’s Snow before he even looks at the caller ID. Three long buzzes followed by a long pause, repeating. He set the custom tone pretty much the moment he decided he was willing to wake up in the middle of the night for the boy. It’s not like anyone will find out about it. Even if they did, it’s no one’s business but his.

“What do you want Snow?” Baz spits into the receiver. Sure, he got excited that Snow was calling him. But he can’t let the boy know that. He has a reputation to maintain. A reputation that does not involve getting excited when the boy he has a crush on calls him. Especially because that boy  _cannot_  know there are feelings involved.

Snow’s voice is soft and pained when comes through the receiver. “Please come get me.”

“Coming.”

Baz doesn’t have to ask where to drive. He should probably be worried about that considering Snow never actually told him where he was going. But, honestly there are more important things going on here for him to worry about. Like the fact that  _Simon Snow is in pain_  and  _Simon Snow needs someone_  and  _Simon Snow called_  him.

Baz pulls up in front of the dorm building across campus and before he can even put his car in park, Snow comes running out the front door. The boy slides into the front seat and says, “Drive.”

He does.

They stay in silence for the entirety of the quick drive. Baz manages to peek over at the boy sitting in his passenger seat enough times that he can clearly see the remnants of tears dried on the boy’s cheeks. Simon Snow is a crier. Baz figured that much out right away. He cries when he’s sad and when he’s angry. Sometimes even when he laughs too hard. Baz is partial to the last kind. Just because sometimes he enjoys causing Snow pain doesn’t mean he likes it when Snow is actually  _in_  pain. (If that makes him a hypocrite, so be it.)

When they get back to their shared room, Simon crawls right up into his bed and curls into a ball. Baz wants to go over and comfort him, but he doesn’t think he should. Instead, he sits on top of his desk. It’s closer to Simon’s bed than his own bed is.

After a beat of silence, Simon says, “Just ask. I know you want to.”

“I don’t have to ask. You and Penelope got into a fight. It doesn’t take a genius to figure that out.” He tries to stay somewhat sensitive, but he still has to be  _Baz_  which means there is a required level of indifference in any response to Snow. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“I just don’t even know what happened. I said something about Micah and she exploded and threw me out.”

Baz scoffs, “Girls.”

Simon smirks at that and sits up, which makes Baz feel a bit better. Baz grabs his laptop and goes to sit next to Simon on his bed.

“Doctor Who marathon?” Baz asks.

“I thought you hated Doctor Who.”

Baz smirks at him. “You think I hate a lot of things, Snow.”


	3. Snowbaz “Please I just… really need space right now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anon asked: Snowbaz “Please I just… really need space right now.”
> 
> this one is canon-verse!

Baz is missing. Again.

Simon is not handling it well. He’s pacing across the flat, wandering in and out of every room and closet, even overturning his drawers as if Baz could be hiding in the back of one of them.

“Simon. He’s been gone for two days. Give it a week. This is Baz. He used to disappear all the time, and he always came back.” Penelope is trying to be a good friend. Penelope is a good friend. The problem is this is different than every other time. Those times, Baz wasn’t Simon’s boyfriend.

He tells her that. “Penny, he wouldn’t disappear for two days without so much as a phone call. Something is wrong. I know it.”

Simon gives it another day before he really goes crazy. He pulls out his phone to call Baz for the 157th time but hits the calendar app by accident. The date catches his eye before he closes out of the app, and then he is bursting into Penelope’s bedroom.

“Simon, didn’t anyone ever teach you how to knock?” She looks up at him then. Something must be written in his expression because her tone becomes soft. “What is it?”

“I know where he is.”

 

* * *

 

There are few things that Simon would bring Simon back to Watford. Actually, there’s probably only one thing that would bring him back here.

Penelope drives him, no questions asked. She really is the best friend he could ask for. She even waits in the car when he grabs the mini emergency flashlight out of her glove compartment, jumps out, and runs off to find Baz.

 

* * *

 

Simon never thought he would be thankful that he spent the majority of his time at Watford searching for Baz, but now he can’t help but be grateful to know his way through the Catacombs with somewhat of a sense of ease.

He ignores the skulls lining the tunnel and heads straight for the stone doorway. Any other day, he’d be properly creeped out, but today his mind is focused on one thing.

When he enters Le Tombeaus des Enfants, he finds Baz immediately. The boy’s back is to the doorway, so Simon says his name.

“Baz?” Even at a whisper, Simon’s voice feels too loud.

Baz turns around. His face, flushed red and wet with tears, turns to confusion for a moment and then twists to annoyance.

“Snow. What are you doing here?” For a moment, Simon almost forgets that this isn’t fifth year all over again. Baz hasn’t spoken to him in that tone in over a year. He wasn’t prepared for this reaction. Truthfully, he wasn’t prepared for any reaction. Simon hadn’t thought past the point of finding Baz to even think that maybe the boy didn’t want to be found.

“Baz?” Simon repeats because he doesn’t know what else to say. His mind is spinning. “I came to find you,” he finally manages to choke out.

Baz seems to realize that Simon is here out of love, not mere curiosity, and his face softens again. Simon can once again see the pain etched into his features.

Slowly, Simon makes his way over to his boyfriend, still not quite sure how to begin speaking. Baz beats him to it, holding out his hand to stop Simon from moving any closer.

“Please,” Baz whispers, “I just…really need space right now.” A tear escapes Baz’s eye. Simon is sure he is seeing things.

This time it is Simon’s expression that shifts in hurt. “Baz…” Simon whispers the name again, taking a short step after it.

“ _Please_ ,” Baz begs. “I can’t look at you right now. It hurts too much.”

Without warning, Simon begins to cry, too.  _Baz can’t look at me? What did I do?_

“Baz, please. Just talk to me. We can get through this together. Please, talk to me. I’m right here.”

Baz is starting to slip. Simon can see the boy’s composure is about to crack completely and he needs to be there to catch the pieces before they scatter among the bones.

“”It’s not fair,” Baz chokes out before he falls to his knees. Simon is there before his boyfriend hits the ground.

They stay there for a while. Baz crying into Simon’s shoulder, Simon lacing his fingers through Baz’s silky black hair.

When Baz has calmed enough, he lifts his head off Simon’s shoulder and speaks. “It was my one chance to see her again. Hear her voice. And I missed it. I thought maybe if I came back here. If I wanted it enough. I don’t know.”

Simon does know, though. He spoke to Natasha a year ago. Simon received Baz’s visit and he can never give that back. Even when the veil opens again in twenty years, who knows if Natasha will come through again now that her message has been delivered.

Baz would know what to say in this situation. Simon has never been good with words. What does someone even say in a situation like this?

“We can come back every year and try. Together. You don’t have to do this alone.”

“The veil doesn’t open again for another eighteen years, Snow. What if she doesn’t come through then? What if she has nothing to say?”

“Did you talk to her?”

“I always do.”

“Then I’m sure she will have something to say. Come on, let’s go home.”

Simon takes Baz’s hand and together they walk through the tunnels, back out of the chapel, and begin their journey home.


	4. A little drabble about Simon deciding to get his wings and tail removed?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> goldenperception on tumblr asked: A little drabble about Simon deciding to get his wings and tail removed?

_It’s Snow’s decision_ , Baz has to keep reminding himself. Because, really, it’s Snow’s body and he should do with it as he pleases. Baz isn’t going to stand in the way of that. He’s a supportive boyfriend. Truthfully, he should be happy that Snow found a magickal doctor capable of removing the wings and tail that he loves so much.

He’s going to miss them, though. The way the wings act as a blanket when they’re cuddled up together on the couch or when Snow hogs all the covers at night and Baz gets cold. How he wraps the tail around his arm whenever he can just to keep Snow close.

The wings and tail are a part of Snow now as much as being a vampire is a part of Baz. He doesn’t know who the boy is without them. He can’t imagine never being wrapped up in Snow’s wings like a cocoon surrounding him, keeping him safe and warm. But he will have to live with it. Because he’s a  _supportive boyfriend_. It fucking sucks.

 

* * *

 

When Simon first found out the Bunces know a doctor in the magickal world willing and able to remove his wings and tail  _permanently_ , he was utterly thrilled. The extra appendages are really more a nuisance than anything. One of his wings always gets twisted when he’s trying to cuddle with his boyfriend, he can never be the little spoon, he can’t get dressed easily, and he can’t leave the flat without someone spelling all of them invisible. Getting rid of them would mean complete freedom.

Simon knows Baz is being as supportive as possible, but he can tell how hard it is for the boy. Baz keeps stroking the wings more so than usual, running the tail through his hand every time he walks past, and pulling the wings to cover him when they’re lying around. Simon’s pretty sure Baz watches him more closely too, if that’s even possible. It probably isn’t.

So, he starts to think about it more. Would it really be so bad if he kept them? They’re still working on finding better spells to hide them in public. Spells that stick longer and more effectively. Spells that would let him have his freedom, but also keep the wings and tail that have become part of him.

He could do it, for Baz. He could consider keeping them. He could at least talk about it.

Simon decides the best time to have the conversation is while they’re binging Netflix. “I think we should talk.”

“We always talk, Snow. We’re in a relationship, remember? Talking is basically half of being in a relationship.”

“I’m serious, Baz.” To make his point clear, Simon pauses the stream and turns his body so he’s facing his boyfriend on the couch next to him.

“What do you want to talk about?” Baz turns to face Simon, too.

When Simon says, “The surgery,” he can tell he’s fully grasped Baz’s attention.

Rather than answer, Baz squints his eyes and raises his eyebrows at Simon. Simon smirks.

“I was thinking maybe I shouldn’t go through with it. At least not yet.”

Baz is fighting a smile.

“Well, what do you think?” Simon asks when the boy still doesn’t speak.

“I think you should do whatever will make you happy.” Baz is still fighting the grin pulling at the corners of his mouth. Simon wants to kiss him there. Baz’s lips are distracting him.

“What would make you happy?”

“This isn’t about me, Snow.”  _He’s too good. He won’t make this about him._

“I was thinking that the doctor isn’t going anywhere,” Simon scoots a bit closer to the boy sitting across from him. “And that my boyfriend really likes my extra parts.” Simon’s lips are an inch from Baz’s when the boy’s face finally cracks into a smile. He closes the distance between them.

Simon’s hands move up to Baz’s cheeks and then slide back into the boy’s hair. One of Baz’s hands strokes the front of a wing and the other wraps around Simon’s tail. After a moment, Simon pulls back, both boys breathless.

“What are you thinking?” Simon asks, a bit lightheaded.

“I’m thinking that the doctor isn’t going anywhere. And that I really love my boyfriend.” Baz smiles and pulls Simon’s lips back to his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the end, I couldn't get Simon to go through with it. At least not right away. I'm sorry. I hope that's okay. This just felt more right. At least for now ;)


	5. prompt: Baz gets drunk and tries to sleep in Simon's bed (pre carry on) :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Baz gets drunk and tries to sleep in Simon's bed (pre carry on) :)
> 
> I went with first person POV for this one. It felt right. If that's not your style, feel free to ignore this.

One of the perks of being a vampire is that I can see in the dark. So, when it’s late and I come back to the room in the middle of the night I don’t have to turn on the light and risk waking Snow. Then I’d have to see him all sleepy with ruffled bed head looking even more fucking adorable than usual. As if I could deal with such a sight.

The problem with coming back to my room drunk is that now my blurred vision cancels out my night vision and I’m left stumbling around my room in the dark.

I manage to find my way to my bed and climb rather ungracefully atop it. I take a moment to be thankful that Snow is asleep because he would definitely laugh at what a fucking mess I am currently. The moment ends abruptly when I feel something move beneath me and realize that I am not lying on my soft mattress, but rather atop my roommate.  _Crowley._

“Baz, what in Merlin’s name are you doing?” Snow’s voice is still thick with sleep. That mixed with the fact that I am still lying on top of him  _and_  the alcohol coursing hot through my veins makes it hard for me to think.

_This isn’t your bed, Baz. You need to get up. You can’t stay here even if sharing a bed with Simon Snow even just for a minute would_ \- no.  _Move, Baz, move._

I consider trying to convince him he’s still asleep. He could be dreaming this. It is a definite possibility. I spend enough time trying to decide that Snow is  _more_ awake, so really I need to  _move_  and come up with some excuse as to why I’m still laying on top of him but my head is so cloudy I can barely keep it all straight.

“It’s fine Snow, go back to sleep,” I say, which is  _definitely_  not the right thing to say. But it’s Snow and his bed is so warm and I’m very comfortable. I’ve managed to wiggle a bit so I’m not directly on top of him anymore. I could stay here.

“Baz. Why are you in my bed?” Apparently The Chosen One is fully awake now. I’m half asleep already, the alcohol lulling my body to sleep quickly.

“I couldn’t find mine,” I say. Because it’s true. I don’t want to keep talking. I want to go to sleep and wake up in this bed with Simon Snow. I’m so close.

“It’s right there. Like three feet away.” Snow points over my shoulder at my bed. The room is spinning, but I can almost make it out in the blur. The only thing that is clear is  _I don’t want to move_.

“Baz,” Snow says as I’m starting to drift off again.

“Crowley, Snow. I’m moving,” is all I can manage to come up with before I roll off his bed and land on the floor with a loud  _thud_.

That’s going to hurt tomorrow.

I may never drink again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really had fun with this one. if you made it this far, i hope you enjoyed it! :)  
> thanks for reading!!!!!


	6. aleistercrowleysnow asked: okay now simon is drunk and climbing into baz's bed? could that even happen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aleistercrowleysnow asked: okay now simon is drunk and climbing into baz's bed? could that even happen?
> 
> well, I was going to go to sleep, but this question was asked and I couldn't _not_ answer
> 
> AKA: a continuation/companion to the last one with drunk!baz

I don’t know how I managed to make it all the way up to my room without falling back down the stairs, but here I am, trying and failing to turn the doorknob. Eventually the door springs free and I am stumbling into my bedroom. The world tilts at a weird angle and my stomach turns.

I make it to the toilet just in time to throw up the last drink and a half I had. The world spins a bit less and I don’t think I’m going to be sick again. I decide to brush my teeth and stumble back into the room to my bed. It looks lumpy. I must have forgotten to make it before I left the room this morning. Rather than worry about unimportant things, I climb into my bed, eyes already closing due to alcohol related exhaustion, and am asleep in seconds.

 

* * *

 

I have dreams like this every once in awhile. Dreams where Simon and I are sharing a bed and I can put my arm around him and nuzzle my face into his neck. They’ve gotten more frequent since the incident.

I don’t know how I managed to look Snow in the eyes after that night. It’s been getting harder for me too, since then. How long can a person fight something they want so bad? I’ve always thought we would kill each other. Maybe this is how it happens. Maybe I die of desperation for Snow, starving for one moment when we can be together. A moment I will never get.

This dream feels more real than they have in the past. I can feel Snow’s warmth next to me. I can smell his magic around me. My lungs are filling with his smoke, breathing him in like oxygen. Since I’m dreaming, I let myself have this one. I put my arm around him and pull him in closer to me. I can hear his contented sigh and let one slip myself. _It feels so real._

_You’ll never have this, Baz_. My subconscious mocks me.

I know I’ll never get Snow for real, but that doesn’t mean I won’t enjoy this dream while it lasts. I push my face into Snow’s neck and breathe deep before I drift back to sleep.


	7. 4. “Do you…well…I mean…I could give you a massage?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> crowleythecat on tumblr asked: Hi! If you want could you do number 4 (on that prompt list you reblogged) for Snowbaz? I think it'd be so funny, thanks!
> 
> So…this took an unexpected turn. It’s definitely not so much funny as it is steamy? At least in the end. I don’t know what happened. Actually, I do. SnowBaz happened.

“Why did I think working at Starbucks was a good idea again?” Baz asks as he walks into Penelope and Simon’s flat, slamming the door behind him.

Simon looks up at his boyfriend walking towards the couch where he is seated. Baz seems to be in pain, wincing and massaging the muscle at the base of his neck with his own hand. Simon smiles and pulls his feet in, giving the boy room to sit down, then plops his feet back on top of his boyfriend’s lap. Baz lets his own head fall back onto the couch and closes his eyes.

“Because you claim to have invented the most delicious drink ever. You said, and I quote, ‘This drink tastes almost better than you. Starbucks needs a barista like me.’ Then you walked back out the door and came back with a job.”

Baz opens one eye and turns his head slightly to glare at Simon before he responds, “Well I was right. I never planned on having to stock shelves though. I think I pulled something in my shoulder.”

“I could help you with that?” Simon offers, but it comes out as more of a question.

Baz sighs and closes his eye again, letting himself relax back into the couch cushions. “Yeah? And how are you going to do that, Snow?”

Simon can hear the exhaustion seeping into Baz’s voice. If he doesn’t answer, Baz will probably be asleep within the next few minutes. He actually wouldn’t mind that. He could turn himself around  - so his head is in Baz’s lap rather than his feet - and try to take a nap, too. But he has another idea to start.

**“Do you…well…I mean…I could give you a massage?”**

Baz’s body tenses, so Simon knows the boy heard his offer.

“You want to…what?”

“A massage. You know, in normal, functioning relationships, people do give their boyfriends massages. It is not unheard of.” Simon is a bit nervous, but he doesn’t let his voice betray him, a trick he learned from Baz.

Baz looks at Simon then, holding his gaze, calculating. Simon’s insides feel like putty under the boy’s stare.

“Okay.” Baz finally says.

“Okay, what?” Simon asks.

“Okay, you can give me a massage.”

“Turn around.”

Simon begins to work his hands in the spot Baz was rubbing earlier. He can feel how tense Baz’s muscles are. All of the skin on Baz’s neck and face is flushed red. Eventually, Simon gets frustrated with the fabric of Baz’s shirt getting in his way. Rather than ask the boy to take it off, he pulls it up at the hem. Baz’s arms immediately raise over his head, allowing Simon the freedom to pull the shirt all the way off.

Simon marvels at the sight before him, taking in every curve of muscle under Baz’s bare back. The flush covering the boy’s skin fades, leaving red only in the spot where Simon’s hands had been moments before. His eyes are drawn to the spot, right where Baz’s neck and shoulder meet. He reaches out and traces a circle around the red lightly with his finger, then places a soft kiss on the warm skin. A soft moan escapes Baz’s lips that Simon can feel as much as he can hear.

He begins to trail his lips up the boy’s neck and pauses to graze his teeth along Baz’s earlobe. This time, Baz whimpers at the contact and turns his head to allow Simon easier access. It’s still not enough for Simon. He needs more.

Simon uses his position to pull Baz’s shoulder back and push the boy back into the couch cushions. Baz pulls Simon with him, leaving Simon straddled atop Baz’s lap. He grabs the boy’s face with both hands and crashes their lips together.

The kiss is deep and urgent, a mess of lips and tongues and teeth. Simon can feel Baz hardening underneath him. He lets his hands roam over Baz’s still-bare chest, provoking a growl from somewhere deep in the boy’s throat.

“We should do this again sometime,” Baz mumbles into Simon’s mouth.

“Shut up and kiss me.”


	8. "Wanna dance?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay but snowbaz and "wanna dance?" I mean I know they danced in the book but I need more of it!
> 
> New headcanon that Simon Snow is 1D af. I may be projecting. It's fine.
> 
> Also, if you haven’t listened to _End of the Day_ by One Direction, you should probably do that. It is not necessary for the understanding of this fic, but it would definitely help! I did include some lyrics for reference.   
>  The lyrics obviously aren’t mine.

Snow’s been listening to this bloody album on repeat since it was released at midnight  _three days ago_. Baz doesn’t even  _like_  One Direction, so when he hears the end of  _Perfect_  coming through the door before he goes inside, he mentally prepares himself to spend another night with his boyfriend - and the four other voices currently filling the flat.

When he steps through the threshold,  _Infinity_  is starting and Penny walks past him.

“How long do you think this is going to last?” Baz asks, sweeping his arm in the general direction of the stereo.

“You’re the one that used to live with him. You tell me.” Penny answers.

Baz thinks back and remembers Snow puttering around their room with headphones in for at least a month. He groans and throws his head back. Penny laughs and wanders back into her room, closing the door behind her.

Baz follows her as far as the couch where Snow is sprawled on his back, arms behind his head, eyes closed. Snow laid like this all the time last year. The only difference was the boy used to have headphones in and now Baz can actually hear the music. He sits on the arm of the couch, causing Snow to stir and open his eyes.

“Sleeping?” Baz asks. Snow has the look on his face that Baz usually only sees late at night when the boy is barely conscious.

“Almost.” Simon smiles at him.

Baz hears as  _Infinity_  comes to an end. He’s heard the album through enough times to know what song comes next. He hates to admit it, but the song really does make him think of Simon.

Before he can stop himself, he mumbles, “Wanna dance?”

Simon’s smile grows and the boy nods furiously at Baz.

Baz can’t help the grin that takes over his face as he puts his hand out for his boyfriend. Simon takes his hand, letting Baz pull him up and begin to lead him around the living room.

Baz wraps Simon’s tail around one hand and uses the other to pull Simon’s head down to his shoulder so he can rest his own head against it.

As they move slowly across the floor, Baz lets the lyrics fill him with comfort.

 

> _All I know at the end of the day_  
>  Is you want what you want and you say what you say  
> And you’ll follow your heart even though it’ll break  
> Sometimes  
> All I know at the end of the day  
> Is you love who you love, there ain’t no other way  
> If there’s something I’ve learnt from a million mistakes  
> You’re the one that I want at the end of the day


	9. "Is there a reason you're naked in my bed?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> an anon asked for "Is there a reason you're naked in my bed?"
> 
> I feel like this is trashier than my usual trash…if that makes sense. Hope you like it!!! Featuring the return of Drunk!Baz :)

When Simon gets back to his room, Baz is already there. And that’s not even the most shocking thing about this situation. Baz is passed out in Simon’s bed, completely naked, snoring away.  _Thank Merlin he sleeps on his stomach_.

Simon makes his way over to the edge of his bed. Because it is his bed and he loves his bed. Some drunk and confused probable vampire is not going to keep Simon from sleeping in his own bed. He shakes the sleeping boy aggressively. The snoring stops and Baz’s eyes peel open then close again almost immediately.

“Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?” Simon asks, shaking Baz again before the boy is unconscious again.

“‘m not naked. Socks.” Baz’s arm twitches. Simon thinks Baz was trying to point to his feet, but couldn’t manage being sober or conscious enough to move or speak clearly.

Simon shakes the boy again and says, “Baz,” attempting to wake the boy more successfully.

“Go away, Snow,” Baz barely manages to speak coherently, the scent of whiskey ghosting across Simon’s face. The boy’s eyes don’t open and the snoring resumes only a moment later.

“BAZ!” Simon nearly shouts as he shakes the boy harder.

Baz’s snores dissolve into a low groan but the boy still doesn’t manage to reopen his eyes. “Get in,” Baz mumbles. Simon watches as Baz’s breathing deepens and steadies once again.

Clearly Baz is more drunk than last time if he’s suggesting Simon climb into bed with his naked roommate.  _How in Merlin’s name is he supposed to fit in the bed with Baz_. Wait, no. Better question.  _How the fuck is he going to get his roommate’s drunk ass out of his bed so he can sleep in it -_  alone.

Simon uses all of his strength to shove Baz, but rather than waking, the boy rolls over towards the wall. He diverts his eyes until Baz is facing the wall and then re-evaluates his options.

At this point it makes the most sense to sleep in Baz’s bed. It is the only free space in the room, unless Simon sleeps on the floor,which he is definitely not going to do when there are two perfectly good beds in front of him. But Simon doesn’t want to sleep in Baz’s bed. Simon wants to sleep in his own bed. And he’s just stubborn enough to do it even if there’s a drunk, naked, twit passed out there.

Frustrated, Simon groans. Baz’s snores are getting louder now, echoing off the walls and filling the room so Simon can’t think. He resolves to  _just fucking suck it up_  and get into his bed.  _To prove a point_ , he tells himself.

Before he climbs in, he grabs the pillow off Baz’s bed and uses it to cover the boy’s bare ass. Simon lays facing the center of the room.

He closes his eyes and lets the snores coming from the boy in the bed next to him lull him to sleep.


	10. “don’t fucking touch me”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: Simon and baz have a BAD argument. Simon goes somewhere else. Later baz finds him attempts apologizing. LOTS OF KISSING.  
> anonymous asked: If you wanted to, maybe something for the “don’t fucking touch me” one? 
> 
> This is both of those prompts together! Lots of cursing again. (swear word cursing)

Baz almost can’t remember the last time he drank blood. He can remember the feeding itself, but he’s not sure how long ago it was, which is…well, not good. Going long enough without drinking blood sets him on edge. He gets irritable and all his insecurities are magnified.

Normally it doesn’t bother him. Seeing people look at Simon when they’re out. Boys, girls. It doesn’t matter. They all look. And they should. Baz can’t blame them. Simon is beautiful.

But Baz is crotchety today and this is the _third_  time he has caught someone looking at Simon. He lets it go, but it sits in his gut, twisting at his insides. They go back to Snow’s flat and start catching up on a new series.

“Wow. She’s gorgeous,” Simon says about the female lead.

That’s all it takes for Baz to completely lose it. He knows he’s being irrational. Simon is allowed to appreciate other people’s beauty the same way other people appreciate Simon’s. Baz  _knows_  this. But he’s  _thirsty_  and _irritable_  and - at the moment - a bit insecure.

“Are you fucking kidding me, Snow?” Baz says, his anger taking control of his whole system. “You do realize I’m sitting right next to you.”

“Baz, what-” Simon starts, only to be cut off by Baz kicking over the coffee table in front of the couch. “Baz!”

“All those people all the fucking time.” Baz starts rambling. “I bet you see them, don’t you? Everywhere we go.”

“Baz.” Simon warns.

“What about me? Do you even give a shit about me?”  _What are you talking about, Baz? You know he does. You need to stop talking now._

“I’m not doing this with you again.” Simon stands and starts to walk towards the bedroom.

“Don’t walk away from me, Snow.” Baz gets up to follow the boy who walks to the other side of the bed and sits, back to the door. “So you’ll look at her, but not me?”

“What are you even talking about, Baz?” Simon stands, turning towards him again. “You sound crazy right now.”

“Maybe I am crazy if I ever thought you really loved me.”

He regrets the words as soon as they pass his lips. All the anger dissolves immediately into shock that he actually let those words come out of his mouth. He see’s the look of pain flash on Simon’s face for a moment before it twists into anger. Hate.

“How dare you.” Simon takes a step back.

“Simon-”

“Don’t.” The boy holds up a hand in warning. This time, Baz steps back.

“I-” Baz starts, but Simon cuts him off again.

“I can’t even look at you right now.”

 

* * *

 

Simon looks around the room, everything in here reminds him of Baz. His drawers are full of the boy’s things. The bed that they share whenever Baz stays the night, sheets only covering half of the mattress. The boy’s shirt is still lying on the floor where Simon threw it the night before in the midst of a heated moment. He can feel Baz everywhere in here. Surrounding him. Touching him. Kissing him.

Simon shakes his head attempting to clear the fog that has settled in it.

“I have to get out of here,” he says, eyes still scanning the room. Taking in everything that is Baz.

Simon starts to walk towards the door.

“Simon, wait-” Baz says, reaching for him as he passes.

Simon avoids the boy’s outstretched hand. “Don’t fucking touch me!”

Baz pulls back as if burned by the air between them. “I just,” the boy’s voice cracks before he continues, soft, “This is your place. I should be the one to go.”

Simon looks at Baz then, taking in the boy’s wounded expression, eyes filled with hurt. It only makes him angrier.

“I can’t-” he takes a breath to calm the storm raging in his blood. “I can’t be here,” Simon spits out, shoving his way through the doorway.

He doesn’t hear Baz’s whispered, “These aren’t the droids you’re looking for,” through the ringing in his ears. The front door slams closed behind him.

 

* * *

 

The first stop Simon makes is to the cafe because the thought of tea and scones seems comforting in theory, but his stomach turns before he even walks inside. Instead, he starts walking. He walks around for hours before he ends up back in front of the flat he shares with Penny. Simon wants to go inside, but he’s still not sure he’s ready to face Baz. He stares at the door to the building for a few minutes before deciding to sit out on the stairs and watch as the darkness settles around him.

As if summoned by the darkness, Baz is standing in front of him.

“What are you doing here, Baz?” Simon sighs, his voice exhausted, not filled with the heat it held earlier.

“I went looking for you. Ended up back here.” Baz sits next to Simon on the step, leaving a space between them.

Simon lets his head drop into his hands. When he speaks again, his voice is muffled. “I don’t know if I’m ready to talk to you yet.”

“Simon, please?”

“What do you want from me, Baz?” Simon turns his head so his cheek rests in his palm. He sees the shining in the boy’s eyes. Tears on the verge of spilling free.

“I want you to forgive me.” A single tear escapes and trails slowly down Baz’s cheek. Simon fights the urge to reach out and catch it with his finger. “I know that’s selfish, but that’s what I want.”

“I don’t know if I can do that,” Simon whispers and turns his head so his face is back in his hands. He won’t be able to hold his will if he sees Baz cry. It’ll break him and he needs to stand his ground.

“Simon, please.” Baz repeats, a plea instead of a question.

Instinctively, Simon knows Baz is crying now. Even if he hadn’t heard the sniffling, he could feel it in his gut. If he looks he’ll break, he knows it.

“Look at me.” It’s a question, though it doesn’t sound like one.

_If I look, that’s it. There’s no going back._

Simon turns his head to look at Baz again. The boy has wiped the stray tears from his face. There’s still a slight shining on his cheeks and in his eyes, both now red. Another tear springs free and this time Simon doesn’t fight the urge to reach for it it. Baz catches Simon’s hand against his cheek, leaning into the touch.

“I’m sorry.”

“I can’t keep doing this, Baz. If I haven’t convinced you by now that I love you, I don’t know if I ever will.”

“Simon,” Baz says again. Simon’s pretty sure Baz has never used his first name this many times in one day. “I know you love me. I don’t know why I said that last night. It’s just - I haven’t been drinking. It sets me on edge. I wasn’t thinking. I’m so sorry, Simon. Please forgive me. You have to forgive me.”

Baz starts to cry again, choked sobs tearing through him. Simon catches the boy’s face with both hands, holding it up for him. He closes the distance between their bodies and pulls Baz’s face to his. Baz doesn’t kiss back immediately, but after a moment the boy melts into it.

Baz’s lips are salty with his tears and Simon licks them all away with his tongue. “Shh. Baz, it’s okay. I’m right here. It’s okay,” Simon mumbles between kisses. “It’s all going to be okay.”

He keeps working his lips with the other boy’s.  _I love you_ , they say.  _I will always love you. I’m right here, love. I’m not going anywhere._

When the tears stop and Baz is no longer shaking, Simon pulls back, hands still on the boy’s cheeks, and locks their gazes.

“I love you, Baz.”

“I love you, Simon.”

Simon smiles. “Good. Let’s go inside.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (This almost didn’t end the way it did. Also, maybe not as much kissing as you had hoped?)


	11. "Boo."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> an anon sent in a prompt number thing: 48. "Boo."
> 
> This is definitely not my best, but it's been a while so have it anyway!

Baz walks slowly through the Catacombs towards Le Tombeau des Enfants. As he gets closer he hears a scream and breaks into a run.

When he walks through the doorway he sees himself kneeling over a body. He smiles at himself and the other Baz leans back down, neck buried in the throat of his victim.  _Penelope._  A gurgling noise comes out of her mouth along with a drop of dark ,sticky blood as her body goes limp in his arms. He’s standing three feet away and he can still feel her under him, warm blood in his own throat.

When the other Baz lifts his face back from the dead girl, his face shifts. Baz falls backwards a step, catching himself on the opposite wall.

_Simon._

No.

It can’t be Simon in front of him.

Simon’s face twists into a wicked grin, teeth stained crimson, blood covering the boy’s chin, dripping onto the girl lying limp on the floor.

_This isn’t real, Baz. This can’t be real._

His heart starts racing as he looks around the room looking for any way out, but the doorway is blocked with stacks of skulls.

He’s trapped.

“No,” he whispers, more to himself than anything.

Something moves and his head whips forward to the boy now standing less than a foot in front of him.

“Boo.”

 

* * *

 

Baz wakes with a start, shooting up in bed. His arms were still around Simon, so the still sleeping boy gets pulled up with him.

“Simon,” Baz whines, stroking the boy’s hair with his free hand frantically. “Simon!” he says louder, panic slipping into his voice as the boy starts to shift awake.

“Baz, what is it?” Simon’s voice is low and thick with sleep. The boy’s eyes are barely cracked open. Simon pulls back a bit and Baz can see his boyfriend’s face more clearly, but he’s still not satisfied.

_Simon was a vampire._

_It wasn’t real._

His heart’s still racing and he’s having trouble catching his breath, but Simon is here and alive. That’s what matters.

Baz grabs Simon’s face in both hands and searches for any signs of a lingering nightmare. No fangs. No blood.

“Baz,” Simon says again.  _Did I not answer before?_

“Bad dream. Just making sure you’re still you.”

Simon nods slow. “Do you want to tell me about it?”

Baz thinks. He takes in the boy’s exhausted stare, eyes still half closed, and decides, “Not now. In the morning.”

“Okay, let’s go back to sleep. Why don’t we switch positions?” Simon knows him too well.

Baz fights a smile and settles in to go back to sleep.

He curls into Simon’s side, head on his boyfriend’s shoulder, the boy’s arm holding him close. Simon’s other arm combs through his hair slowly until he falls back into a dreamless sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!!! Let me know what you think here or come talk to me on [tumblr](http://magicathstewart.tumblr.com) ❤


End file.
